


Lion's Mane

by IdolDaydreams



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: Taekwoon hates his hair long. You happen to love it that way. This results in a mild standoff.





	

Of all the things the company has ever asked Taekwoon to do, growing his hair out was by far the worst. He hates it, and he doesn’t care who knows. It’s always hot on his neck, always tangled, and even with heat summoned directly from the center of the earth, it takes forever to dry. Several times he’s told Hakyeon he wants to enlist early just to shave it all off. Hakyeon only laughs at him as he shoos the younger ones to practice. Sometimes he buys him a coffee to appease him, but Taekwoon continues to scowl while he drinks it.

Despite all his complaints, he hasn’t said much to you. Each time he’s had the chance to come over, you’ve cooed at the length of it. You nearly died the moment he could get it into a full-fledged ponytail. He doesn’t get it. He no longer gets how most of the women in his life can stand it either. But you like the look, so he keeps his mouth closed.

Today he sits waiting for you on the couch. Work was a nightmare, and you got out later than you should have. Your late lunch date is turning into a dinner one. Fortunately, Taekwoon has the time to spare. He’s had to postpone or cancel a few dates on you in the past himself. The least he can do is extend the same patience.

You emerge from your room giving your clothes a final adjustment. “Sorry.” Passing behind the couch, you swat his ponytail. Taekwoon turns to give you a weak glare, which you brush off. “I’m almost ready,” you say as you disappear into the bathroom.

He sits listening to the gentle snap of bottle caps and clacks against your sink. There’s a pause amidst the commotion, then some running water. “You know,” you call, “I hope you keep it a while.”

Despite knowing you can’t see him where you are, he resists the urge to cringe. “Why do you like it so much?” he asks.

“It’s different. I think it’s sexy on you.” Another pause. “Why, do you not think so?”

Taekwoon hesitates, worries his bottom lip with his teeth. “I hate it. It’s annoying.”

The pout is audible in your voice. He hates himself a little for causing it. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He hears the bathroom light turn off and you return to the couch. “I guess I’ll have to enjoy it while it lasts.” Again you swat at his ponytail, stepping in front of him to take a seat beside.

Like before, he glares at you. “Stop that,” he whines, reaching back to adjust the band.

“What?” you reply, playfully accusing. “You never let me touch it otherwise.”

With a blustering huff, he pulls the band from his hair and fluffs it out with his hands. He raises his voice a little. ”Happy?” His hands flop back into his lap with the band around his wrist.

“Taekwoonie, don’t be mad,” you coo with a stifled laugh. Scooting over until your legs meet, you reach up to run your fingers through the bottom of his hair. “I’m just trying to show you how handsome you are.”

His frustration is diffused immediately. He barks out a laugh, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. When it comes back down, he’s biting his lip. “Can we leave now?”

A self-congratulatory grin splits your face. You lean in close and steal a peck from his lips. He responds by following you as you pull back, stealing another longer kiss of his own. “Sure, but only if you leave it down for me.”

Reluctantly and with great pain, he agrees.


End file.
